


Eli's Excursion

by ShinyHalo115



Series: Desires of the Galaxy [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: F/M, First Time Sex, Nude in the kitchen, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Night Stand, Smut, You can almost hear the porn music, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHalo115/pseuds/ShinyHalo115
Summary: Eli visits home after being promoted and has sex for the first time.





	Eli's Excursion

    Eli drank another gulp of Alderaanian brandy and set the glass down on the bar table with a light thud.  He had developed a taste for it on the Thunder Wasp five months ago during the 12th Empire Day.  There was low volume music playing in the background, and the bar was dimmer than it was before because there was less sunlight coming through the windows.

    He had been promoted from Ensign to Lt. Commander a while ago, and he took a brief shore leave to come home to celebrate.  His parents were indeed happy that he had  _finally_ been promoted, but also dismayed that the promotion did not lead him closer to his career track, nor did he get transferred to another ship away from Thrawn.

    He heard someone sit down on the stool next to him, and turned to see a woman about ten years older than him with blonde hair and a teal dress.  _What an attractive woman._ "Hello there, I'm Jana Fitezli," she said.

    "I'm  _Lt. Commander_ Eli Vanto," he said.  He slightly emphasized the "Lt. Commander" part because he still wasn't use to saying it.

    "You look like you're trying to drink a problem away," she said.

    "Unfortunately no amount of drinking is going to take away my parent's disappointment.  I was going to one day be a part of the shipping company, but my career has taken a detour, messing up the future they decided for me."

    "That is a terrible way to raise a child.  I was adopted into a religious family that tried to arrange a marriage for me, and I got away from there as soon as I could and never looked back."

    "Here's to being rebellious," he said, raising his glass.

    "Here's to rebellion and adventure," she said, clicking it.

 

    Jana unlocked the door to her apartment and they both walked in.  He couldn't believe he agreed to have a one night stand with a woman he just met, but he might as well do it.  At this rate, who knows if he'll ever get the opportunity again.  Not only had being an aide to Thrawn mess up his career path, but it also destroyed his chances of having a love life.  Women were either intimidated by or were drawn to Thrawn, leaving him absolutely unnoticed, except as a way to get closer to the charismatic and mysterious Chiss.

    "Make yourself comfortable," she said.

    He sat down on her brown faux leather couch while she took her shoes off by the front door, walked over and sat down close to him on his right.

    "So," he said, "how long have you lived-" she pulled him closer to her and kissed him, then climbed unto his lap straddling him.  He could taste the martini she had been drinking earlier.

    She moved her hips, and he felt an awakening in his pants.  He pulled her closer, continuing the kiss, and he kicked off his shoes. 

    "Take your shirt off," he said.  He wanted to seem more experienced so she wouldn't suspect that he had never done this before.  She took her shirt off over her head, and while her arms were raised, his hands instinctively reached for her breasts.  

    "I like this," she said, and connected her mouth with his again, and started unbuttoning his shirt to take it off.

    "You're a sexy man, Eli."  She placed her hands on his shoulders and stood up a little on her knees so her breasts were closer to his face, and he placed his mouth on her nipple while his hand was on the other one.  "I  _really_ like this!"

    He moved his hands down her back and squeezed her butt.  She suddenly got off his lap and was dismayed by the sudden loss.  She took off both her dress and her panties and straddled him again, kissing the sensitive area between his neck and his shoulder.

    "Oh gods!" he groaned.  He never felt anything this good before.

    She got off his lap again and sat down next to him, this time with her legs spread and her heels on the couch.

    He turned towards her, placing his right arm around her shoulders and his left hand on her inner thigh.  He placed his mouth on hers and their tongues were exploring, but he felt nervous about touching her genitals.  She reached for his left hand and placed it there, making a "mmm," and bit her lower lip.  

     _This isn't so bad, I don't know why I was afraid to put my hand here._

"Lay down," she said.  He moved to lay down and she moved a little downward so she had a full view of his tent, and reached for it with her hand.   

    He moaned and gripped the fabric of the couch, willing himself not to finish early.

    She quickly took off his belt and dropped it on the floor, then slowly unzipped his pants, releasing his erection, and she got up to pull his pants all the way down, along with his boxers.

     _Holy krayt shit, this is happening!_

 _"_ I am going to fuck you," she said.  She laid down on top of him and they frantically kissed each other.  

     _Gods he wanted her._

She broke off and they were both catching their breaths.  "We need to go to the bedroom," she said.

    "Oh...okay."

    She grabbed his hand and lead him down the hall.  Given the circumstances it was difficult to walk.

    The bed was full-sized and made of oak, and had white bed sheets.  She laid down on the bed first and he got on top of her, but quickly rolled onto his back, wanting her to take the lead.  He didn't know exactly where between her legs the vagina was, and he didn't want her to see him fumbling.

    She sat up, placed her hands on his chest and lowered herself, her vagina slowly consuming his penis.

    "Holy FUCK!" he said.  He never felt anything so  _glorious!_

She started moving her hips and moved her hands down his chest, which made them both moan.  His hands were on her hips while she was moving up and down.  He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, trying very hard to think unsexy thoughts.  

    "Get on top of me," she said.

    "Are you sure?"

    "Yes!"

    He hugged her close and rolled over without pulling out.  He didn't feel that he should put his full weight on her, even though it wasn't comfortable for his knees.  He remembered a certain position he saw in a holoporn and he pulled out so he could sit up on his knees while they were spread out, and her feet were on his chest.

    "I think it goes  _here_ ," he thought to himself and slid inside her.  She felt even tighter than before.

    "Oh yes!" she said.

    He moved slowly so he wouldn't finish early.

    "Don't slow down, move faster."

    "I'm going to come if I go faster."

    "I want you to."

    He thrusted faster and they both finished at the same time, then he pulled out and laid down beside her, both of them panting.

    _I can't believe I finally did that._

 

They came out of the bedroom to get their clothes which were left behind in the living room.  "Do you want a glass of water?" she asked, and went to the kitchen still naked.

    "Sure," he said, and joined her, his clothes forgotten.

    She grabbed two small glasses from the drying rack next to her sink and went to the refrigerator to fill them with cold water.  When they were finished drinking it she moved forward to kiss him.  He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.  Making out in the nude felt good.

    Oh crap, he better get home before his parents call the authorities, thinking that he had been kidnapped.  They just might use their influence to get them to track him down here, and come busting through the door. 

    "Listen, uh..I have to leave, but I was wondering if you would like to keep in touch," he said.

    "I'm sorry, but I can't do long-distance relationships, but if you come back and want to have sex again, you know where to find me."

    He put his clothes on and gave her a final kiss goodbye, then went out the door.  If only he didn't have to leave tomorrow.  Although they had initially agreed it would be a one time thing, he wanted to have sex again.  Perhaps he'll look her up when his enlistment period was over five years from now.  It's not like he has plans to go anywhere else.   

    

    

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Having unprotected sex in real life increases the risk of STDs.


End file.
